linuxacfandomcom_ar-20200216-history
إصلاح محمل الإقلاع
طريقة استخدام قرص التثبيت نفسه السلام عليكم ورحمة الله وبركاته فقدان البوت لودر للينوكس أثناء تثبيت مثلا الويندوز بجانب اللينوكس او مثلا فقدان الويندوز لحدوث أمر ما يتطلب اعادة تثبيته مرة أخرة وهذه من أسوأ عيوب ويندوز وهى تثبيه بجانب نظم تشغيل أخرى لأنه المشكلة مثلا لما بنثبت مثلا ويندوز عندنا على الجهاز وحبينا نثبت لينوكس الامر بيكون فى غاية السهولة عند اختيار أحد النظامين لانه اللينوكس بيحتوى على برنامج ممتاز اسمه grub او البوت لودر الخاص باللينوكس وبالتالى يسهل عملية الاختيار بشكل ممتاز أما على النقيض لو ويندوز ضرب مثلا لأحد الأسباب وما اسهلها وعلى وجه الخصوص الشاشة الزرقاء أو ما أسميها انا الشاشة السوداء فجأة وبدون مقدمات تظهر ليك رسالة : System has recovered from serious problem that may cause damage to your computer بسم الله أولا ندخل القرص الخاص بعملية التثبيت نفسها سواء كانت Desktop او كان alternate cd ونضعها داخل ال cd-rom ونضبط اعدادات ال bios على إنه ال cd-rom تكون هى first boot device بعد ما ندخل ال cd الخاصة بتوزيعة ال Ubuntu هتبدأ الcd فى الاقلاع وستظهر الشاشة الافتتاحية للتوزيعة وفيها عدة اختيارات منها خيار installation in oem mode إلخ.لكن اللى يهمنا دلوقتى الاختيار التالى Rescue a borken system ننزل بالأسهم لتحت ونضغط على الاختيار ده بعد كده هتبدأ ال cd فى التحميل وأول شىء هيظهر لينا choose language =>english بعد كده هنختار المكان choose your location => other => egypt بعد كده هيظهر لينا اختيار لوحة المفاتيح your keyboard =>american keyboard بعد الانتهاء من ذلك يبدأ تعريف العتاد و الأجهزة حتى نصل للخطة الخاصة بالشبكة configure network طبعا لو خدمة ال DHCP شغالة هيشوف اعدادات الشبكة تلقائى لو ال DHCP مش شغال هتظهر رسالة وفيها كلمة continue نضغط عليها وبعد كده هتظهر شاشة تانية نختار منها الاختيار التالى configure network manually ونضغط enter بعد كده هتظهر لينا شاشة ندخل فيها بيانات الشبكة الخاصة بينا اول حاجة ال ip بتاعنا ثم ال Netmask ثم ال gateway ثم ال dns بعد ما نخلص هتظهر لينا شاشة نكتب فيها ال hostname الخاص بينا وطبعا هنكتب الاسم الاصلى اللى احنا وضعناه اثناء مرحلة التثبيت الأصلية وبعد ما كل ده يخلص بقى هندخل فى الجد هتظهر ليك شاشة العنوان الرئيسى بتاعها مكتوب باللون الأحمر Enter rescue mode ومكتوب بداخل الشاشة على طول السطر ده Device to use as root filesystem وتحت السطر ده مكتوب شوية سطور زى دى /dev/discs/disc0/part1/ /dev/discs/disc0/part2/ /dev/discs/disc0/part5/ /dev/discs/disc0/part6/ /dev/discs/disc0/part7/ طيب نفهم ايه المراد من الشاشة دى ؟ المراد هنا اننا نحدد مسار ال root والمسار هو هو اللى احنا ثبتنا عليه التوزيعة بمعنى اوضح انك تحدد البارتشن اللى انت نزلت عليه التوزيعة مثلا انت نزلت التوزيعة بارتشن ال d وخلى بالك بارتشن ال d على ويندوز بيقابله الاسم ده على لينوكس وهو part5 وبارتشن ال e على ويندوز بيقابله الاسم ده part6 وهكذا فا شوف انت نزلت بقى اللينوكس على اى بارتشن وعموما لو مش عارف افضل جرب وبعد ما تختار مثلا البارتشن ده هتظهر ليك الشاشة دى وفيها كلام زى ده Rescue operation وتحت الكلمتين دول شوية اختيارات منها اول سطر ده Execute a shell in /dev/discs/disc0/part5 مثلا لو احنا كنا اخترنا البارتشن ده فوق وتحت السطر ده برده سطر تانى بس هيكون فى نهاية السطر ده الكلمتين دول shell environment صراحة دول اللى فاكرهم :D المهم اللى يهمنا الاختيار التالت وهو : Reinstall Grub boot Loader ننزل بالسهم ونضغط عليه وبعد كده هتظهر لينا بقى الشاشة الاخيرة اللى هنكتب فيها المكان اللى ال grub عليه طبعا أثناء مرحلة التثبيت كان فى نهاية المرحلة ظهر خاصية اسمها do you want to install grub to the master boot record ? طبعا كنا اخترنا yes فا ده كده عرفنا المسار اللى هنعيد تثبيت ال grub عليه وهو hd0 ياعنى كل اللى علينا دلوقتى خلال الخطوة الأخيرة اللى هتظهر لينا بعد الضغط على الاختيار Reinstall Grub boot Loader نكتب فى الشاشة اللى هتظهر hd0 وبكده هيرجع الgrub زى ما كان وهيظهر ليك تانى الاختيار ما بين انظة التشغيل اللى عندك سواء كانت لينوكس او ويندوزفت او اى نظام تشغيل تانى المرجع: http://linuxac.org/forum/showthread.php?t=376 طريقة استخدام قرص Grub 5 مرفق السلام عليكم Boot Loader وهو البرنامج المسئول عن وضع جميع الانظمة الموجودة على الجهاز فى نافذة عند بدء تشغيل الجهاز حتى يتمكن المستخدم من اختيار اى نظام يتم الاقلاع اليه لينوكس اوبنتو او ويندوز او مندريفا الخ الخ مثلا . والبوت لودر من برامج اللينوكس وليس الويندوز وعند تركيب اللينوكس على جهاز به ويندوز فأن اللينوكس سيقوم بوضع البوت لودر فى داخل قسم=بارتيشن= ال C وهذا يعنى انه عند اعادة تنصيبوتصبيت الويندوز من جديد فأن البوت لودر سيتمسح من الجهاز وببرنامجنا سوبر جروب يتم استرجاعه ووضعه على ال C مرة اخرى جدير بالذكر هنا ان نظام الويندوز لا يستطيع رؤية اللينوكس ولكن اللينوكس يري جميع انواع الويندوز والان الى الشرح 1 يتم انزال البرنامج من الانترنت وبيكون على شكل ملف ايزو وعليك ان تقوم بحرقه على CD كماهو ويحرق image حتى يمكن له الاقلاع الذاتى اهناك نسخ اخرى للفلوبي ديسك والذاكرة الفلاش والان ضع الCD داخل ال CDroom واعد تشغيل الجهاز واضبط اعدادات البيوس bios ختى يتم الاقلاع من ال CDroom وليس من القرص الصلب -الهارددديسك بالنسبة لاجهزة الAMD الضبط من النقر المستمر اثناء بدء التشغيل على مفتاح F11 فتظهر لك شاشة البيوس وهنا ستدخل الى البرنامج كما بالصورة التالية واختار منها اللغة ولتكن اليوم الانكليزية 2 انقر علىمفتاح enter لتستمر http://www.linuxac.org/forum/attachment.php?attachmentid=2004&d=1201013698 3 انقر علىمفتاح enter لتستمر http://www.linuxac.org/forum/attachment.php?attachmentid=2005&d=1201013708 4 سنختار الاختيار الاول وهو GNU/inux انقر علىمفتاح enter لتستمر http://www.linuxac.org/forum/attachment.php?attachmentid=2006&d=1201013717 5 بعد انتهاء الجهاز من الضبط انقر على مفتاحa http://www.linuxac.org/forum/attachment.php?attachmentid=2007&d=1201013728 تابع الشرح مبتدىء لينوكس 01-22-2008 04:58 PM 5 مرفق 6 الان نختار اصلاح البوت لودر من اختيار : Fix Boot of Linux (Grub) http://www.linuxac.org/forum/attachment.php?attachmentid=2008&d=1201013780 7 ونختار القسم الذى بكون عليه البوت لودر your Linux partition http://www.linuxac.org/forum/attachment.php?attachmentid=2009&d=1201013793 8 تم الاصلاح بنجاح وستجد كلمة succeded في نهاية الشاشة http://www.linuxac.org/forum/attachment.php?attachmentid=2010&d=1201013806 9 والان بعد الاصلاح نبدأء فى الخروج من البرنامج وذالك بالرجوع Come back to the main menu http://www.linuxac.org/forum/attachment.php?attachmentid=2011&d=1201013830 10 استمر بالرجوع بالنقر على مفتاح enter http://www.linuxac.org/forum/attachment.php?attachmentid=2012&d=1201013843 تابع الشرح مبتدىء لينوكس 01-22-2008 04:58 PM 5 مرفق 11 استمر بالخروج وبري هنا البرت لودر وقد تم اضافته http://www.linuxac.org/forum/attachment.php?attachmentid=2018&d=1201014124 12 استمر بالرجوع والخروج من البرنامج وهنا ترى الويندوز قد ظهر http://www.linuxac.org/forum/attachment.php?attachmentid=2019&d=1201014137 13 وهنا ننزل الى اختيار خروج Quit وننقر على enter http://www.linuxac.org/forum/attachment.php?attachmentid=2020&d=1201014148 14 ,وهنا بيعطيك البرنامج اختيار اعادة تشغيل الجهاز فنختار ريستارت من كلمة Reboot PC ثم ننقر على enter http://www.linuxac.org/forum/attachment.php?attachmentid=2021&d=1201014157 15 و الان اخرج الاسطوانة من ال CDroom واترك الجهاز يقلع والان مبارك لك على نجاحك و دخولك مرة اخرى على البوت لودر http://www.linuxac.org/forum/attachment.php?attachmentid=2022&d=1201014167 مبتدىء لينوكس 01-22-2008 04:59 PM تصنيف:م ل ع